


See You Again

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, implied Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes to visit Coulson's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'See You Again'   
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBe9wS-cSQc

“Do you want me to come with you?” Natasha asked.

Clint shook his head. Natasha watched as he shut the car door and walked up the path into the cemetery. Clint made his among the rows of neatly arranged tombstones. Not many people were in the cemetery so early on a Sunday. No one spoke to Clint as he made his way to a tombstone at the back of the cemetery. It lay under a tree, shaded from the sun by thick branches. Someone had left a bouquet of flowers at the base of the tombstone. Clint pushed them aside gently, looking down at the inscription on the stone.

_Here lies a hero._

Stark and Rogers had probably done the inscription together. It rang with a sincerity the Clint had only ever heard two people possess, and Stark wasn't one of them. Fury probably hated it. Clint laughed at the thought. As far as the world was supposed to know, Phil was just another paper pusher for some big corporation. Clint sat down beside the grave, resting his old bow on the ground beside him.

“Sorry, Phil.” Clint rested his head in his hands. “Just...sorry.” He chuckled harshly. “No matter how many times I say it, it doesn’t change anything.” He sighed. “Fury hasn’t assigned me a new handler yet. Nat and I have been running ourselves since y- since New York.

“It’s the same as it always was. No extraction plan. But it’s different, knowing you aren’t on the other end of the comms or tracking us from base.” Clint chuckled. “Nat and I had a mission in Paris last week. We, uh, we swam about halfway across the English Channel.” Clint smiled sadly. “Make you a deal; next time I see you, I’ll tell you all about it and you can give me a lecture on my stupidity.” Clint stood up, gripping his bow tightly. “I guess...I’m trying to say goodbye. Nat and I are going undercover in Europe. Fury has us tracking down alien crap, so I don’t know when we’ll be back.”

Clint bent down and leaned his old bow against Coulson’s headstone. “Ave atque vale.” He looked at the tombstone for a moment longer before he turned and walked away. Clint didn’t look back as he walked back through the rows of graves to the entrance, where Natasha was waiting with the car.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ave atque vale is Latin for Hail and Farewell.


End file.
